legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clay Thorn
Clay is a member of the Wings of Order, a Legendary Group that is known as one of the best. Like his teammates: Aqua , Blossom , and Zetta , he is ranked at a high position. He's the older brother of Glacieus Thorn by five years, and Celia Thorn by three years, and is the eldest of the Thorn Children which consists of many younger siblings. His parents are the lead Medics in the Medical Branch of Lumiere Inc. Appearance, Personality, and Abilities Clay is 22 years of age. He resembles Glacieus, but looks more mature and is taller. His face is rather chisled, with light brown hair and light green eyes, fair skin, and stands at about 6'0". Clay wears a a long white jacket-like robe that extends to his knees and has black outlining and his held closed by a black sash around his waist. Around his neck is a small blue tie. With his jacket, he wears dark blue pants with white shoes with white gloves. In a flashback, he wore a short-sleeved collar shirt that had many zippers, black pants, and white shoes. He is very serious and hardworking, similar to his whole family. Although he seems pushy and stern, he means well. Clay's very mature for his age and acts professional and dependable. He's very honorable and treats his superiors, such as his close friend Aqua with great respect. He is not a Medic, but is an Agent instead. But as an Agent, he's the group's Healer. His healing surpasses many, and has very excellent aura control which allows him perform any medical procedure in a flash to heal almost any injuries that were considered a lost cause. Although he's a Healer, he can fight decently well. He uses a Staff, and he can cast Magic against his enemies and hit pretty well with his Staff. He is noted to use a lot of Earth and Light Magic. As a Healer, he can't afford to be injured in battle, so he has very good evasion and defence and it's shown in his scenes that he rarely gets hurt. Relationships Family *Parents- Although not too much is shown, they appear to have a respectful relationship. They are similar to Clay, both serious and hardworking. *Glacieus- Even though Clay is serious, hard-working, and mature, he and Glacieus get along pretty well. They have a good relationship, since they are shown to praise each other and show concern for each other. He seemed to always be making sure Glacieus was alright in dangerous areas. *Celia- They're closer in age than Clay and Glacieus are. Both are more serious, and pushy at times. But Celia tends to joke around a bit more and is less serious, and kinder. They appear to have a good sibling relationship. *Other Siblings- They think Clay is a bit too serious, but still respect him. Wings of Order *Aqua- He is completely loyal to Aqua, formally referring to her as "Lieutenant", but they are close friends. It's hinted that Clay might have feelings for her, but it's not confirmed. They aid each other in battle a lot, and are both hard-working and determined. *Blossom- They have a sibling relationship, and are on good terms. At times, Clay is a bit annoyed with Blossom's spunky attitude, but get along in general and Clay usually finds Blossom amusing. And they work well together. *Zetta- Best friends, both being male members of the group. Zetta is more laid back and likes a good fight while Clay prefers not to. Nonetheless, they get along and stick together in the back lines, because they both cast Magic. *Astrid- He appreciates her happy nature. When Astrid died and her existence faded away completely, Clay forgot about her. They were good friends when she was still alive, and when Astrid is seen watching over them, Astrid mentions him as "one of her closest friends". Trivia *His Element is Earth, hence the reason behind his tendency to use Earth Magic. *His outfit resembles the Medic Uniform, but seems to also resemble the Agent Uniform slightly. *He and Aqua are the only Agents with siblings in another Legendary Agent Group. Category:Male Category:Agent Category:Lumiere Inc Category:Wings of Order Category:Star Strike Chronicles